<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heist for some Bear thing by tallsocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354447">The Heist for some Bear thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallsocks/pseuds/tallsocks'>tallsocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A good combo, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain Tord, Curses, Dick Jokes, Different Names, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Heirlooms, Humor, M/M, Pirates, Resurrection, Slow Burn, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Swearing, Theft, as a treat, bastard tord, edd is mentioned but not present, everyone a bastard, im here to fix that, more like implied love interests im not good at writing quick fics, narcissistic douche meets nihilistic douche, people dont write matt and tom's dynamic like the treasure it is, tord is kinda violent but i love him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallsocks/pseuds/tallsocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person Thompson would ever consider asking for help within his heist was Matthew. Gold diggers are never prime allegiance material. They want payment and nothing else.</p>
<p>Matthew’s the last person anyone would pick for a heist. </p>
<p>Which is why Thompson is so unlucky he doesn’t have anybody else to go to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt/Tom (Eddsworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Heist for some Bear thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey y'all this is my first work i've actually put online here! i hope ya like it.<br/>I actually handed this in for my english final assignment 'cause I really couldn't write anything else without MASSIVE writers block. My teacher seems said that I promised heavy sailor swearing<br/>:( sorry mr P.<br/>im just not that colourful with insults</p>
<p>give me some feedback pls + thank u!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The last person Thompson would ever consider asking for help within his heist was Matthew. Gold diggers are never prime allegiance material. They want payment and nothing else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On top of that, Matthew is a sourpuss. He’s petty and inconsiderate when his partners are down in their luck, snitching out anyone with a high enough reward. Irresponsible, he can’t hold his sword or his liquor, and he babbles spend every penny he has on himself. No investments or housing, only gold accessories and bedazzled earrings and piercings up to his neck in pearls. Wearing your entire life’s worth around your neck is easy pickings for the muggers and looters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matthew’s the last person anyone would pick for a heist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is why Thompson is so unlucky he doesn’t have anybody else to go to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turns out that spending the crew’s on a giant harpoon gun isn’t a <em> good investment </em>. He’d never seen his captain, Eddings, so angry with him, or anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except for maybe Tordenvær, but that’s an exception.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Asking Matthew was one task, finding him was another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat at the furthest end of the bar. A small perimeter of open space surrounded Matthews, separating him from the brash, bulkier fellows within the pub. He took a swig from his mug and spat it back in. His face scrunched up, and he leaned forward to hide his head.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The belching of slurred syllables in disharmony grew louder. A shanty, if you will. The men sang loudly as morning birds, in the midst of the night. It’s funny what booze can melt your brain to. Matthews completely missed the shake on his shoulder, distracted by the pure confidence the paunchy men belted from their guts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t miss the punch, though. He looked at the short man beside him, then back up to the beer on the table. Matthew slid it over to him with little more than an irritated groan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to see you too, Tommy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson rolled his eyes. He swallowed it down in a single gulp and slammed down the mug. He grabbed another from Matthew’s neighbour and chugged. He wiped away foam over his trimmed stubble, hollow eyes staring him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want? You know I don’t do charity cases.” Matthews sat up, resting a hand under his chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d rather not have to ask you,” He sipped his beer. “But I need you for a last heist.” Matthew squinted, and Thompson leaned against the counter. He dug through his pocket and put a couple of coins onto the counter, and watched the bartender sweep it up in the blink of an eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there some debt I still owe you or is this a sort of thing I should be interested in for the sake of the <em> old times </em> or <em> adventure </em>? Otherwise, I charge by the hour.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going to give you shit. You’re going to do this, or I’ll jam your tongue down your throat until you puke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy, such a way with words, I’m enamoured. But, your hands can barely reach me from down there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a very clear shot of ripping your dick off, don’t push it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No thanks, I need that for when I greet your mother tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson jabbed straight to his balls. Twice, double fire. He grabbed the taller one’s shirt and yanked down on his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say <em> anything </em> about my mother again and I swear I’ll fucking kill you, Matthew. Don’t fuck around with that. I <em> mean </em> it, douche.” Thompson seethed, and pushed Matthew back to his seat, letting go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, wasn’t counting on having kids anyway, that’s fine<em> .” </em>Matthew squealed a whine through clenched teeth, punching the table repeatedly. A handful of beer bellies barked a laugh from a booth down the pub. They slapped each other on the back in a chorus of mockery. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now get up, prude. Sooner this is done the easier it’ll be to forget it happened and we’ll never have to speak again. For real, this time.” Thompson turned on his heel and began striding through to the exit. He stopped and looked behind outside the door. His anger faltered.</p>
<p>“…Hurry the fuck up. I’ll get Eddings to pay you, the full amount.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matthew perked up, hopped to his feet, and grabbed his coat. Thompson stifled a small laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled his hair back with a hand and popped his collar.  “How long will this take? I have a hair appointment tomorrow morning,” The taller man took long strides; Thompson hurried his short steps to catch up. The cobbled street under them changed to a wooden dock. Matthew’s boots were far too noisy on wood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson’s eyes narrowed, marching ahead with arm latched onto Matthew’s collar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t answer my question, <em> sir. </em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson turned right to behind a fisherman’s ship far offshore. Barrels of fish and unkempt bushes hid them from any other passerby’s on the beach docks. He gagged as the waft of Poseidon’s asscrack gut-punched his senses. The short bastard tossed Matthew onto a rope net, sitting his ass onto the floor. <em> How hospitable.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adjusting where he sat, Thompson pulled a parchment from his satchel. He unravelled it to present a map of a ship, a quite large ship. <em> Why did the ship have so many mermaids on the front? That seems excessive. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter how many mermaids there are!” Thompson snapped, pointing to the cargo hold on the lowest level of the ship. “You’re going in there to search around in the storage to find my family’s heirloom<em> - </em> ” He stared formed a general shape to display the size, size of a baby, “- It’s called the <em> Thompson Bear </em>. You’ll know it when you see it. It’s a bear, it’s my family’s, pretty standard shit.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matthew nodded as if he understood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Climb in the side of the boat through the crew cabin’s windows. Atop the ship is far too crowded. If it’s not there, fuck their shit up and draw attention away. I’m heading to the captain’s quarters at the same time.” Thompson directed the path with his finger on the map.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you lose a bear?” The rich boy of the month questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shortfuck slouched. “I didn’t lose it, Tordenvær enjoys crashing my mother’s funeral.” He pointed back at the map and past the fishing ship, they sat away from. “His ship is just behind this one. We only have tonight to get it back before he fucks off to the North forever.” Thompson hissed through his teeth and rolled up the paper into his bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matthew brought himself to his feet and reached out his hand to Thompson.</p>
<p>The latter looked down, hesitantly, before shaking with a slight smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s get going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Matthew, slinking into the crew’s cabin, falling face-first into a pile of stained laundry. He grimaces and pushes himself up, brushing himself off. A single bushy-bearded man snores loudly from a hammock only a few feet away. Matthew nearly tripped over the many pillows astray around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matthew regrets wearing his nice boots today. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He navigates his way in the tightly packed quarters, feet clicking as he paces. Slowly lifting his feet over bundles of pillows and blankets, he bumps into a lantern on the wall before sidling past a stack of chests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Across the ship, Matthew taps his feet atop of a trapdoor, possibly to the lower sections of the ship. He presses himself to a large pole in the midst of the floor, hiding from a couple passing crewmembers. They’re sharing a cigar as they go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He breathed out a huff of relief, as the two disappeared into the stairway.</p>
<p>Matthew turned back towards the chests. Throwing open the first of the barrels, fish poured out onto the floor, slimy and lifeless. He screwed the lid back on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next eight barrels were foodstuff: Bread, fruits, mostly alcohol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matthew decided to stop looking through barrels. He squeezed his way into the far corner of the ship, budging over a lot of containers in the process. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck was that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Shit. </em> Matthew slowed his pace, squatting behind a box of wood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Definitely a rat. I got bitten by one last night on the arm, made a dent the size of my eye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That couldn’t be a rat. It’d have to be a raccoon to make that big of noise<em> . </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go look.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hauling himself over the opposite end of the ship, Thompson crawled down on his stomach across the deck, behind railings. He pushed open the captain’s door, and tiptoed inside, closing the door with a soft lock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns scours the room, first to the piles of fabrics, scrolls, maps, and messy piles of coins over a long desk with candles lit and melting into the cover. He turns to the large, sheeted bed and checks under, over and around. Risqué sketches and portraits decorate the walls and stacks litter the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson skips over shelves upon shelves of books lining the walls. If there’s anything that Tordenvær isn’t, it’s subtle. His intentions and plans were always upfront. No secrets here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Thompson checks over the large cabinet hidden under a humorously large drape. His heirloom is certainly inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tugs down the curtain and places the fabric onto the desk in the center of the room; candles and chests clatter to the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the center of the cabinet, protected by a polished glass, is a raggedy teddy bear in the middle shelf. On either side of him are intensely detailed golden vases, and more artifacts. There is a numerous amount of human skulls, and one horse, on the top shelf, a large diamond ring on the right, with a rusted crown. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Bear sticks out like a sore thumb, dirty felt and incredibly small. It sits; bipedal, displaying its soft grin and button nose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson yanked at the chain padlock around the door. He put his leg up on the glass and tugged with his teeth again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Safety was never one of Tordenvær’s priorities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson pulled open the large cabinet with a final pull. The padlock clanked open and thudded against the rug underneath. He grabbed the unsettling toy bear and closed the door with a creak. The ship lurched heavily and sent Thompson stumbling to the desk to stay standing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned over the desk and stared down at the Bear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Bear didn’t stare back. It couldn’t, it had no eyes.</p>
<p>“You are quite noisy. How did you manage to enter here?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silhouetted by the large window, Tordenvær wore a wide, scheming grin. He had a gun to his hip. Thompson backed away as Tordenvær’s hand twitched, itching to fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put the Bear down, Thompson.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson furrowed his eyebrows, tightening his grip on the stuffed bear. His opponent stared through his one cold eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t asking nicely,” the revolver spun and clicked. Tordenvær scowled, lifted his pistol and took aim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson fell over an overturned chair and crashed into the cabinet. He pulled the heirloom to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The captain marched over and dug his heel into his shin. Thompson kicked him away with his free foot and sat upright. Looming overhead, Tordenvær booted his head back and cracked the glass. The barrel of the gun was pressed against his roughed forehead.  He choked out a curse under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Knock knock. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two men entered the cabin, pushing Matthew to the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Capt’n, We, us and the rest of the crew, caught this brat,” one kicked at Matthew’s legs; “scrounging the storage in the hold.” The stockier of the two huffed out a trail of smoke as he spoke. The other crossed his arms silently. They both nonchalantly gazed over at Thompson. Witnessing violent interrogations was probably a norm on the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matthew squirmed, pulling at the ropes binding his arms behind his back. He flips onto his side, face held down by the two who brought him in. “There were a lot more than I anticipated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Paul, Pádraig. Bring up the anchor, get the ship moving.” Tordenvær dragged out a long, crude laugh while he slowly faced Thompson again. He poked at Thompson’s face aggressively with the pistol while his men left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stupid man, stupid plan.” He cackled. “I guess desperation will make an idiot do stupid things.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Piss off, jackass.” Thompson spat, pushing the captain back. The Bear fell out from his arms and landed in-between Matthew and him. His baffled partner in crime did a double-take. Thompson would be baffled too if he found out he’s risking his life for a childhood memento. Thompson quickly grabbed it again and turned to shelter it with his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The <em> Tommy Bear </em> is a toy?” Matthew choked. “A fucking teddy bear? Why are we wasting our efforts over it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They ignored Matthew and fiddled with his gun’s revolver. “This is a pleasant reunion for us. I’ll send your body to Eddings as a gift. Yes, I do miss him.” The captain tapped his feet on the mosaic carpet and brushed his large desk with an arm, scattering books and quills. He pushed over a stone lamp beside him to the ground with an elbow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hummed, “I would sleep better with you gone. No more nuisances. Eddington may be upset, but he’ll get over it. He always has.” He brought his gun into position yet again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matthew leaned closer to Thompson, to his ear. He spoke in a loud whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make sure Eddings’ gets me the fanciest, brightest, overly priced casket there is. I’ll be remembered as disgustingly wealthy, okay, Tommy? I want to go out with a bang.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went out with a <em> bang </em> , all right <em> . </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matthew body-checked Thompson into the far corner of the quarters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tordenvær shot the gun, and the bullet lodged itself in the back of Matthew’s head. He fell limp and crashed against the broken glass cupboards. He slumped against the glass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Captain grumbled and turned to Thompson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you didn’t tell him about your parting with Eddings, did you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breathing heavy, and just about snarling, Thompson made a break for the window. He struck the pane with a chair. He hopped through the splintered frames, <em> Tommy Bear </em>tucked safely into his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The escapee hit the water. It sucked the air from his lungs and froze him from the inside out. He flailed his legs and dug his way through the water up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He surfaced, gasping and clutching his hands to his chest, feeling for the Bear.</p>
<p>The Bear was still there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson twisted around, seeing his enemies ship sail away from the docks. The shape of the Norwegian Menace stood at the windowsill, not too far. He has a feeling they’ll turn around to hunt him out in the morning, in the light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks just long enough to see Matthew’s body dumped into the water through the window. Tordenvær was never one for sentimental belongings.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Thompson swam quickly towards where he saw Matthew briefly float. He pushed his arms to go quicker and strained his numb legs to kick faster. The least he could do is honour a dead man’s wishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dove, and searched, stinging his eyes through the salt ocean. He kicked lower and lower into the freezing depths. He found Matthew’s shirt, gripped it, and pulled with every ounce he had left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The living of the two spat out mouthfuls of bitter water and headed for the sand. It felt the moment would never change, stuck in a freezing limbo until Thompson reached shallow enough waters to stand on. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hauling a waterlogged corpse over his shoulder, He collapsed further inland onto a dry patch of grass. He brought out his Bear, guilt seeping deep into his lungs. It weighed him down as he stared up at the stuffed animal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Family Bear,” He let out a shaky sigh, “Bear, what the hell do I do now, I can’t bring Matthew to Eddings dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson’s Bear didn’t respond. It sat perfectly still atop his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t bring him into <em> town </em> dead. The poor bastard only wanted to earn some cash, and I got him killed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Bear sat still, and the wind picked up. In the distance, in the distant town not too far, a melody of lutes and singing voices echoed over the cliffside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there something I can do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat up, placing the Bear onto his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced over to Matthew’s body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Bear smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Matthew jolted awake, shivering, a fever-like sensation in his nerves, and he’s gasping desperately. Immediately, he reaches to his head, his face. He feels his face, the shape of his cheeks and jaw, he feels the strange indent at the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked around the small clearing he lays in. Birch trees loom over him, and the grass tickles his hands and bare feet.  The sky is navy, strewn with bright stars. He hears music in the distance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A short man is to his side, heaving unsteadily, a stuffed animal in his grasp. He’s facing away from him, up away from the beach. He started coughing now and rubbing at his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matthew stared blankly at him. He seems to be going through a lot, maybe now isn’t the best time. He’ll leave him alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He began standing up, getting to his knees until the man looked up at him, mouth agape,  empty eyes wide. Matthew can see his cheeks are stained with tears, and his clothes are soaked to the bone. The small bear under his arm had two large black eyes, like his owner, and a deep frown. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them moved. Matthew glanced behind him, but the man is looking at him. Neither of them speaks, so Matthew clears his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, hi. Sorry for bothering you, I’ll be leaving now.” Matthew stood up fully this time and gave a small wave. He shakes out his sleeves as he turns towards the bush, walking straight into the side of a cliff. He shakes his head, dizzy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man is still just sitting there, a tight vice on his teddy bear. His black eyes fill with tears, he wipes them away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matthew wrings out his hands and lets out a forced laugh, before biting it back too late. He looks down in shame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, again, Bad taste.” He sighed, hands in his pockets. “My name’s Matthew. Hope I didn’t interrupt anything personal.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matthew watches as the man stands up, significantly shorter than him. He sucks in a wobbly breath and holds his hand out. <em> A handshake. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thompson. Call me Tommy.” Tommy looked miserable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matthew took his hand and shook it firmly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to meet you, Tommy. Why don’t we go get some drinks?” He smiled wide, but he wasn’t sure why. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>